


Kitten

by FairyDust



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Deep throat, F/F, Futadom, Futadom on female, Kitten, Master/Pet, Mistress, Oral, Pet, Pet Names, Pet Play, is there something I'm forgetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-07
Packaged: 2018-05-18 19:50:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5941036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyDust/pseuds/FairyDust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A futa mistress has her pet please her. That's pretty much all it is unless I feel like adding more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitten

**Author's Note:**

> Since there is more futadom on male than futadom on female why don't I add to it with a little bit of pet play? I do plan to have other pairings like male/male and some femdom on futa or just femdom on female so even though futa is great to write I will not only write it. :)
> 
> I was going to have the sub with lighter hair but I've already used those colours in other stories. Still I hope you mysterious kudos givers (on my other futa work) out there like it! :)

I yawned and looked up at my Mistress who was watching one of her favorite shows. I nuzzled her knee from my spot kneeling on the floor, I was always very affectionate when I was like this. 

Mistress must of felt me stir or felt me rubbing my cheek on her leg because she looked down at me and smiled. It was one of those possessive and pleased with you smiles and I loved it. It made me feel safe and owned. 

"I see you're awake, Pet." She ran her fingers my hair and I almost purred like a cat. "Yes, Mistress." I answered, looking up at her with adoration. Mistress is always so beautiful and firm but kind. She has raven black hair and hazel eyes, normally people don't like hazel eyes but Mistress is beautiful in every way. I stare at her lips which she makes it a habit to paint black. Like her soul she said once but I disagree, Mistress isn't evil or cruel at least to me she's not. 

Mistress stops running her fingers through her hair and pats the couch next to her. "Come here, Kitten." I immediately crawl up onto the couch and she pulls me closer, absent mindedly starting to pat my hair. Whenever Mistress pats my hair I relax and sometimes I feel sleepy or cat-like, this amused Mistress and caused her to start calling me Kitten. I don't mind, I love when she calls me it. If I could purr like a real cat I'm sure I would but for now I curl up against Mistress purring in my own little way until I'm close to being asleep. 

"Kitten." It's one word. It's my name yet it feels like a warning and it probably is. I look up at Mistress, yawning, certain that there's a confused look upon my face. 

"Look what you did." She scolds me, her eyes flickering to her bulge in her pants. I blush as I look at it. 

"I'm sorry, Mistress!" I tell her. 

"As you should be. But will you tell me or will you show me?"   
The chance to please Mistress excites me so I pull myself into a kneeling position, still staying smaller than her. 

"If it pleases you, I can show you, Mistress."   
I've learnt quickly enough this year to know that Mistress' pleasure comes first and that asking her permission is always best before I do anything to please her. That doesn't mean pleasing her first doesn't give me pleasure because it does and she knows it.

Mistress smirks down at me and I press my thighs together even more. "Go ahead, Pet. Please me with your mouth." Mistress runs her hand under my hair from the nape of my neck, cupping my long brown hair into a ponytail with just her hair.

I move my hands to free Mistress' cock from her pants and panties. I love the sight of it, I feel my pussy get wet instantly. I'm very loyal to Mistress so no other cock excites me like this. That's something that Mistress loves about having me, she told me once.

I bend my head down and over her cock, licking the head of it. Mistress groans and I take that as encouragement to lick down her shaft. "You better not be teasing me, Pet." Her voice is husky and low. I shiver. 

"I like licking you, Mistress." I tell her and it's the truth. The punishment for teasing her isn't worth it, it's just been a while since she's let me use my mouth. 

Mistress tugs on my hair, reminding me that she still has a hold of me and I take that to mean that she wants to be inside my mouth (in her words she would firmly state; Now.).

I obey taking the head of her cock into my mouth. She hisses out a breath of pleasure. "Good girl." I take her further into my mouth and soon down my throat, her hips buck into my mouth and I swirl my tongue around her. It's been a while but my deep throating practice is something I still remember so although I gag and choke a little bit, it isn't too bad. 

Mistress is gripping my hair - something which always causes me to become really horny - making me moan as I suck and bob my head. She groans again, now starting to fuck my throat. I dart my tongue out to lick her balls, something which she likes, and I can see she's close. 

"Do you want my cum, Kitten?"

I nod and look up at her. I do, I love getting Mistress off. It's one of my favorite things.

She huffs, knowing my answer without needing to see my nod. "Of course a horny cumslut like you does."

My pussy is throbbing from that comment now but I know it's better to be a good girl and focus on pleasing Mistress as I do, eagerly sucking her hard and swirling my tongue around her shaft as she fucks my throat, the only time I get to breathe is through my nose and even that is masked by the smell of her and her pubes as her cock goes all the way in. 

I moan around her and she tenses, releasing her load into my mouth. She pulls out spilling some of her cum on my breasts, face and hair. 

"Show me my cum." She orders, panting slightly. I open my mouth to show her.

She smirks, nodding. "Good girl, now swallow, My Pet."

The way she says the last two words makes my whole body tingle, I swallow her load then open my mouth to show her. She gives me a look that says she's pleased with me and pulls me over her lap like a naughty child about to be spanked. 

Her fingers return to my hair, patting and stroking it as her stirring semi hard cock rubs against my breasts making me moan.

"Sleep, my kitten." She softly says. "Tomorrow I will use all of you if you behave." 

I smile at that and fall asleep to the sound of the TV and the feel of my beautiful Mistress' hands petting me to sleep.


End file.
